


The Past Is But A Memory

by ObsidianThorne



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianThorne/pseuds/ObsidianThorne
Summary: Ruby has recently turned eighteen and finds herself going to Beacon Academy in Vale so that she may reconnect with her father and sister. After living on her own for two years following some devastating circumstances she struggles to get used to having a thriving social life with her sister's college friends and getting used to her step-mother, Raven. Having had struggles in the past in the World Of Romance, she battles the feelings she has acquired for Blake Belladonna, a relationship in the past possibly ruining her chance for a successful romantic relationship in her future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Readers! This is a little something that may become a side project for when I'm low on motivation for My Knight-Captain, just so you guys can have some sort of content. This is in a more modern setting, no semblances, no crazy out of this world kind of physics, just real life stuff, with some real life problems.

Ruby woke up with a start, breaths fast and heart quick, her silver eyes scanned the area for any potential threats or danger. The passengers of the plane were calm, no threats could be detected and the other passengers that were closest to her didn’t care enough to notice her moment of panic. After a few moments she calmed down and looked out the window to look at the land below her. The plane was over the ocean, water glistening in the midday sun. She had only been on the flight for a few hours but no matter how long the raven-red head would always fall asleep. 

“Attention passengers, we are now approaching Vale and will be landing within the hour.” The pilot said through the com. 

Again Ruby looked out the window, land replacing the water she had gazed upon just recently.  _ Vale...It’s been so long... _ She thought nostalgically. She would come down to visit Yang and her father from time to time, but that was years ago before everything started falling apart. She hadn’t seen either of the blonds for nearly four years, only seeing them for one occasion in between. Sure there was a text here and there, but the two were just so busy and never really had time for her anymore. Yang was always partying and hanging out with friends, not to mention reconnecting with her mother, then she started college two years ago, but still partied like crazy. Dad worked a lot and reconnected with Raven, Yang’s mother, they had gotten remarried a year ago. 

Ruby stayed on Patch with her mother, living peacefully in a cabin in the woods. They would talk and play together, occasionally Summer would help Ruby with some homework she had trouble with. Those moments were some of the best memories she had of her mother. For her sixteenth birthday Summer had gotten her Zwei, a sweet, black and white corgi puppy. Ruby remembered that day like it was yesterday. 

 

_ She had just got home from school and tossed herself tiredly onto the couch with an ‘oof’. Track practice had tired her out, she couldn’t imagine how her teammates felt, probably like they were in hell. Mom wasn’t home, which was a little unusual, only because she worked at night and would be home just a few hours after Ruby left for school at Signal, not to mention that it wasn’t grocery run day. Ruby was too tired to be concerned though, it wasn’t long before she fell asleep, only waking up when she heard her mother enter the cabin. “Hey honey, I’m home.” Summer announced, a bright smile on her lips, hands behind her back.  _

_ “Hey mom. Where were you?” Ruby asked, sitting up groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and smacking her lips. _

_ “Oh, you’ll see. Um, could you do me a favor and set the table up please? I’ve got something to do really quick.” There was a strangely high amount of excitement coming from her mom that made the teen a little suspicious.  _

_ “Uh, yeah sure. No problem.” She smiled, getting up and heading into the kitchen to set up the table. In less then a second her mother had vanished upstairs to her room most likely. After setting two plates on the table and getting the appropriate silverware, she busied herself with cleaning the dirty dishes that had been left while she waited for Summer to come back down.  _

_ “And just what do you think you’re doing, Ruby Rose?” She turned to look at her mother who was now standing at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her hips. That was the stance she would get into when Ruby was doing something she didn’t particularly like. _

_ “Uh...doing the dishes? Like usual?”  _ Am I getting in trouble?  _ She wondered to herself as she scrubbed a dirty bowl. _

_ “No, no, this will not do. My daughter should not be doing dishes on her birthday.” Summer responded dramatically, like it was the most horrific thing she had ever seen. _

_ “Mom,” Ruby started laughing, “They’re just dishes.”  _

_ “But this is the day my precious baby was born! One of the best days of my life! The very day my miracle was given to me! She shall not desecrate her hands on such a glorious day with dirty stuck on food! Unthinkable!” Summer came over and put the back of her hand to her forehead as if she were going to faint.  _

_ “You are  _ so _ melodramatic.” The raven-red head shook her head goodnaturedly. Her mother scooped her up in a big hug making her daughter yelp. _

_ “Don’t act like you don’t like it. Now, go into the living room and relax while I finish these up.” With a kiss to the cheek Ruby was dismissed from the kitchen.  _

_ While she waited on the couch, staring at the television but not completely paying attention she thought about Yang and her dad. They couldn’t make it so they weren’t here. Not that it bugged her that much, she was slowly growing used to it. Out of nowhere a blindfold was tossed over her eyes, effectively cutting off her sight. “Mom, what are you doing?” She questioned with a giggle as her mother got her to stand up.  _

_ “Shh, come on.” Summer took her shoulders and lead her back into the kitchen before sitting her down at the table. “Just sit here and don’t move. Don’t touch the blindfold either.”  _

_ “Okay…” Ruby heard footsteps disappear upstairs. It was only after a minute of silence that the footsteps returned.  _

_ “I know that you’ve been down a little down lately since your girlfriend ended things-” _

_ “Mom I would appreciate it if we didn’t talk about that right-” _

_ “We’re not, I’m just saying that I understand that it’s hard to talk about romantic topics with me. I don’t blame you considering me and your father didn’t last much after you came along, which is not your fault by the way. I just think that you should have someone you can talk to about things that you can’t talk to me or your friends about. You’re kind hearted, so you have a lot of love to give but not enough people close enough to you to give it to so I thought it would be a good idea to give you this present.” _

_ “What are you talking about?” Her hand reached for the blindfold but her mother’s hand quickly grasped it and put it down.  _

_ “But this is a big responsibility and I expect you to take very good care of him. He’s not mine, he’s yours. So you’ll have to feed him, bathe him, walk him, and give him lots of attention. Got that?”  _

_ “Yeah.” Ruby couldn’t help but feel very confused.  _

_ “Okay. You can take it off now.” Ruby took the fabric off and looked at her mom, eyes becoming very big when she noticed the excited little ball of fur in her arms. A little corgi.  _

_ “Oh my g-, really?” Silver eyes were filled with disbelief.  _

_ “Yep, he’s all yours.” Summer handed the puppy over. It’s little nub of a tail was going crazy as he was introduced to a new human. His tongue came out to lick her in everyplace he could when she cuddled him to her chest. Hands, wrist, chin, and nose were all assaulted by his curious tongue.  _

_ “He’s so cute!” The track star squealed, scratching at his fur. “Thank you so much, Mom!” She burst out of her chair to wrap Summer in a tight hug. _

_ “You’re welcome, my precious little rosebud. Happy Birthday.” The older woman hugged her back with such strength that the corgi made a noise of protest from the fear of being squashed. They pulled away with a laugh. “So, what are you gonna name him?” She scratched the little guy behind the ear as Ruby thought over the question.  _

_ “How about Zwei?”  _

_ “Zwei, that’s a weird name.” Her mother chuckled. _

_ “Yeah, but it’s rare and unique.” Ruby countered. _

_ “Hm. Zwei…” After a moment of thought the woman smiled brightly, “I love it.”  _

 

Her silver eyes began to sting at the memory, she quickly blinked them away and swallowed thickly. She had just turned eighteen last month and there wasn’t a second that passed in the last two years that she didn’t think about and miss her mother. So many days without her mother, at least she had Zwei. 

The plane landed an hour later and Ruby gathered some of her things before she got off. Time past so fast and before she knew it she was getting in a taxi after putting her luggage in the trunk and Zwei’s cage in the back seat with her. Giving the driver the address they were off. Within no time she was looking out the window and drifting off into better days like usual, but the last memory lead her to the worst day of her entire life. 

 

_ One week after Ruby’s sixteenth birthday, Summer had gotten in a car accident and she was the only one to lose her life. The accident wasn’t even her fault, it was some other asshole’s. She could still remember the call she got from the hospital, remember being in denial then dropping her phone on the ground. She remembered the large, hot tears that escaped her eyes, the pain of every body wracking sob and cry. She screamed and screamed until her throat was completely raw and her voice was hoarse.  _

_ It took a couple days for her father, Raven and Yang to come down and see her. She was just sitting on the couch cuddling Zwei with tear trails along her cheeks until someone knocked on the door. Ruby put the corgi down as she got off the couch to answer the door. As soon as she opened she was enveloped by her older sister with the huge blond mane. “Rubes, oh my god. She’s really…?” Yang’s voice broke as she pulled away to look her sister in the face. Ruby could only nod with a sniffle. “I’m so sorry…” The blonde wrapped her up in another hug.  _

_ “Ruby, sweetheart…” Taiyang said sadly to get his second daughter’s attention. His heart broke even more at seeing the pain on her face. “Oh honey, everything is going to be okay. She’s in a better place now.” He brought the teen to his chest and she let out a small cry. It took a minute for Ruby to realize that there was a third person in her home. Her silver eyes scanned her with mild curiosity. “Ruby this is Raven. Yang’s mother. She, Qrow, your mother and I were friends during high school.” Her father introduced the raven haired woman.  _

_ “Hello Ruby, I wish we could’ve met under better circumstances.” Raven said, her red eyes sad.  _

_ “Yeah…” Her voice was raspy as she turned away to pick Zwei up off the couch. “You can come in and sit down. Do any of you want something to drink?” She asked while she scratched the corgi’s chin.  _

_ “No thanks, why don’t you sit down and talk with us?” Yang offered, sitting in the recliner as Raven and Taiyang took the couch. “Don’t we have to plan the funeral, talk about what’s going to happen to you?”  _

_ “That stuff is already done. All you have to do is stay long enough to attend the funeral.” Ruby’s shoulders shrugged. “I already planned the funeral with the lawyer, talked about the will and what is happening to me now that she’s...gone. Mom left me everything that she owns with a few exceptions for Yang, of course.” _

_ “She...left me stuff in her will?” The blond whispered. It’s true that Yang hadn’t been Summer’s biological daughter but that didn’t stop her from loving and treating her like one.  _

_ “She left you the Bumblebee specifically.”  _

_ “No way…”  _

_ “What about you? You’re only sixteen, you can’t just live on your own. Since she’s gone, that means custody would be put over to me, right?” Tai looked at her curiously.  _

_ “Actually, no. Mom understood that I wouldn’t want this. So, she paid for the lawyer to represent me in court so that I may be emancipated.” _

_ “Emancipated? Are you kidding me? No, Ruby you’re coming to Vale with me, I’m not going to let you live alone.” Tai said with mild hostility, angered by the idea that Ruby would not be living with him now that her mother had passed.  _

_ “Sorry Dad, it’s a Court decision, not mine. Besides I’m not just gonna up and leave to move in with you. I still have to finish school which is only two more years. Living with you would be no different than living by myself.” She shot back at him. _

_ “What’s that suppose to mean?”  _

_ “You know exactly what I mean, Dad.” Her father’s blue eyes softened at her. _

_ “Ruby, if this is about me not being around and spending time with you then-”  _

_ “Don’t make excuses because I’ve heard them all. Too busy, not enough money, something came up at work, blah, blah, blah. Not sure if you can tell, but I’m not really in the mood for crap right now.” She mumbled, rage slowly growing inside of her.  _

_ “Young lady, I am you father and you should not talk to me like that.”  _

_ “And I am the owner of this house, so you better watch what you say or I will throw you off of  _ my _ property. All of you, because who was the one who lost her mother? Who was it that planned her funeral? Who was it that was here the whole time? Huh? Back off, Dad. Otherwise, you can just leave.”  _

_ “Ruby, please calm down.” Yang said this time, getting up from her spot.  _

_ “Calm down? Fine. I’ll calm down, but I’m going up to my room and I want to be left alone. No knocking on my door for any reason whatsoever. I’m kinda over company already.” She grumbled, handing Yang a piece of paper before going upstairs.  _

_ “Sis, c’mon. Don’t be like this. You can’t just not spend time with us now of all times.”  _

_ “Oh?” Ruby started turning back to glare silver daggers at her sister. She put Zwei down so he could run off to her room. At least he knew when she was angry and wanted to be left alone. “So, you two can avoid spending time with me all you want, but the moment I don’t want to spend any with you, there’s a problem? Unbelievable. It was always ‘Sorry Rubes, me and Mom are going to be hanging out this weekend, maybe next time’ and I allowed that, now it’s ‘Sorry Yang, I just wanna be left alone so I can mourn the death of my mom, just give me some space’, and you have a fucking  _ problem _ with it? Are you fucking kidding me?”  _

_ “Do not use that kind of language Ruby!” Her father demanded. “You will not talk like that to your sister.”  _

_ “You’re only angry because I’m right. I mean, it took my Mom’s death to get you two here. Neither of you came to my last two birthdays. Did you two even know that I won the track championship the past two years? I’ve beaten at least ten records. How about when I broke my wrist falling from a tree last year? Or when my two year relationship ended with my heart ripped from my chest? Did you know that?” The angry teen asked, tears pricking her eyes that had already been bloodshot. _

_ “Well it’s not like you ever told us.” Yang remarked only for Ruby’s anger to fade, sadness overcoming her once again.  _

_ “I shouldn’t have had to…” She whispered before bolting up to her room with lightning speed.  _

_ After that, things got a little less hostile, but there was still a rift between them. Ruby wasn’t very talkative, and the others just weren’t sure what to say to get a response. She spent the next two years living alone in her mother’s cabin, working and going to school. When she graduated she was offered a full scholarship to Beacon Academy. The same college Yang had been going to.  _

 

When she returned to the present, she was looking at her new home. Her father offered to let her live with him while she went to Beacon so that she wouldn’t have money troubles with paying taxes for the cabin and living on her own. He also recommended it so they could spend more time together, as well as Yang, she still lived with him too. 

She exited the cab and gathered everything before paying the cab driver for his service. Ruby only had a suitcase, duffle bag, a backpack, and Zwei in his cage having already sent most of her belongings a few weeks ago. Putting Zwei’s cage down, she unlatched the door and let him out. “Come on out buddy.” With a yip he came out and instantly started roaming around the front yard, looking for a nice place to mark his new territory. “Hurry up Zwei.” She said while walking up to the door, fumbling to get the house key out. Raven and her father were at work since it was still morning, and Yang was out somewhere so she would have the house to herself for a while.

She found the house key with a victorious laugh and stuck it in the lock. “Zwei. Come.” The simple command was instantly followed, the corgi was at her side ready to enter his new home too. “No getting on the furniture, okay? Raven won’t like that.” Zwei barked his understanding as they entered the empty house. It smelled like smoked hickory, which was not a bad scent in Ruby’s opinion. 

The house was decently furnished with a black velvet couch, loveseat, and recliner. A large flat screen was mounted on the wall directly in front of the couch. There were lots of pictures scattered around on the cream colored walls, as well as some boxing trophies that were definitely from Yang’s matches. The black and white dog made his rounds of sniffing everything while Ruby took everything in. It felt weird leaving her cabin home and entering a place to which she was practically a complete stranger. “So, what do you think buddy?” Zwei looked at her and happily panted with his tongue out, nub wagging. “You like it, huh? Eh, I guess it has some appeal.” Ruby shrugged with disinterest. “Let's go check out where we’ll be staying.” 

Walking upstairs to the second level was where the bedrooms and bathrooms were, but she was going to be staying in the attic, while Yang stayed in the basement. There was a door that opened up the next small set of stairs that she climbed after closing the door behind her and her faithful companion. With Zwei right behind her, what she saw made her stop and just observe her surroundings. There were quite a bit of boxes of her belongings lined up along a wall, whole room soaked in sunlight from the large, triangular wall that was more like a huge window. The walls were red with white rose-like designs, a few dressers were lined up along with her boxes and a large, king sized mattress. There were golden wood floors that reflected the sunlight. “You know Zwei, Dad said that as long as I pay rent, I can do whatever I want with this room. What do ya say that we work on some cool plans for the bed?” Her silver eyes traveled over to look at the canine who wagged his tail excitedly. To her surprise they both yawned simultaneously. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Ruby laughed heartily. “Maybe after a nap. We  _ did _ stay up most of the night making sure everything was in order.” 

Laying her things down in an unoccupied corner, the young adult walked over to the mattress and pulled it until it lay perfectly in the middle of the large space. Then she looked through the boxes for her sheets and comforters. Unfortunately for her, the box was all the way at the bottom of the small mountain of cardboard. Ruby huffed a sigh when she finally reached it, bending down so she could open it. While she emptied out some of the contents Zwei came over and nudged her hand in a desire for attention, flipping himself onto his back so that his white belly was on display. Her hands reached out and scratched his tummy in just the right spot to make his back leg kick like crazy. “You’re such a good boy, yes you are!” The woman baby talked, making his tail wag frantically. Rubbing his ears gently, she delivered a peck to his nose receiving a small lick to her own nose in return. “I love you, buddy.”

Returning to her earlier task, Ruby withdrew a white sheet as well as a black, silky comforter. Walking over to the mattress she began to prep it for their nap. Zwei waited patiently until she was done, going around to sniff at some familiar and unfamiliar things around in the large room before coming back and sitting down in wait. When it was all finished, Ruby smiled as Zwei jumped onto the bed and curled himself up on one side. She shook her head while taking off her navy blue jacket, tossing it aside before ridding herself of her shoes, kicking them off haphazardly. 

The raven-red head laid down, covering herself with the cool feeling of silk against her skin, beaconing Zwei over to her so she could cuddle him. After the young canine was settled in her arms she let her head rest against the mattress, not bothering for a pillow due to being far too tired to search around for one. With a long content sigh, she waited until sleep took her. 

 

_ “Hey Em, what’s up? You said you wanted to talk about something?” A fifteen year old Ruby asked, sitting across from her current girlfriend, Emerald. They sat in a hardly occupied diner, other people chatting along and eating their meals. This was their date night that was a weekly ritual for the both of them. This date felt different though, usually Ruby felt very relaxed and conversation flowed like it was natural, but this time it felt a little strained. Emeral had texted the silver eyed teen saying that they need to talk about something. If that didn’t bring on some anxiety for the track star then she didn’t know what did.  _

_ “Yeah Ruby, I did. I think it would be best if it waited till we were finished with our date first though. Let’s just enjoy the night, okay?” The darker skinned teen smiled at her slightly unsettled girlfriend. _

_ “Sure, no problem Em!” Ruby chirped, returning to her cheerful and childish demeanor. “So, how’s Mercury treating you since you got settled in? Has he still been getting on your nerves?” The waiter came with their orders. The track star ordered some ribs with extra barbecue sauce and a side salad. Emerald had gotten a large chicken sandwich with everything on it and some fries. Ruby dug in as soon as her green haired girlfriend answered her question.  _

_ “No, not as much recently, which is great. I can’t stand it when he makes cracks all the time. He’s like a five year old. Nevertheless, he’s beginning to actually treat me like a friend.” Emerald was an orphan and a family who were friends with her parents before they passed decided to take her in. _

_ “That’s great! I remember how Yang used to do that constantly. She’s just so, hyper all the time. There were times when even I couldn’t handle her.” _

_ “Then no wonder you two are related.” Emerald chuckled, receiving a playful glare from Ruby. “Hey! You’re hyper too, makes it a bit easier to believe when you say that you won the track competition. Which I am very proud of you.”  _

_ “Thanks.” The two decided to eat in a bit of silence for a little. The raven-red head knocked out her ribs in record time. Emerald swears that she eats just as fast as she runs. She hadn’t even finished her sandwich, much less get halfway through it.  _

_ “How’s your mom?” _

_ “She’s the same, still works a bit but we went out and did some shopping together. She tried to see if Dad or Yang could come down. No surprise that they were both too busy to leave Vale.” Silver eyes cast down at her salad, saddened. _

_ “Hey,” Em began, grasping Ruby’s hand from across the table, “you know that they still love you, but they’re grown ups and live over a hundred miles away. It’s not often you don’t have to work.”  _

_ “I know, it’s just been bugging me lately. I really miss them.”  _

_ “Yeah, I’m sure you do. They’ll visit eventually.”  _

_ “I guess.” The silver eyed teen flashed a smile, giving Em’s hand a thankful squeeze before withdrawing to finish off her meal. “So, now can we talk about what you wanted to talk about?” Anxiety instantly rose in Ruby when she saw the sad and displeased look on her girlfriend’s face.  _

_ “Promise me you won’t take this the wrong way.”  _

_ “What do you mean?”  _

_ “Ruby, I think we should break up.” Emerald obviously decided to cut to the chase. Ruby’s heart shattered, pulse freezing, but her lungs were picking up in oxygen intake as tears pricked at her eyes.  _ See, you screwed up. You always do. What did I tell you? _ The pessimistic voice in her head proclaimed victoriously.  _

_ “W-What do you mean Em? I thought everything was fine b-between us.” The track runner was losing control of herself, her heart decided to pick back up again, only to race faster than a horse in the derby.  _

_ “They are. Mostly. It’s just that, I want to take our relationship to the next level. I’ve really tried to be patient with you and your anxiety, but I just don’t think I can do this anymore if you don’t trust me.”  _

_ “I  _ do _ trust you! It’s just hard, I can’t keep calm in situations like that. The next thing that’ll happen is I’ll ruin everything by having a panic attack. You know this isn’t easy, Em.”  _ You’re a failure, you know. No matter what you fail. You fuck everything up and disappoint everyone.  _ Ruby silently begged for her increasing panic to calm down, but her body had different plans.  _

_ “Ruby, we’ve barely gotten passed making out. How do you expect to get better if you don’t actually try? You love me don’t you?”  _

_ “Yes I do.”  _

_ “Then try.” Emerald challenged, but Ruby just started to frantically shake her head. She felt like she couldn’t breath. She was having another anxiety attack.  _

_ “Don’t you see what this is doing? I’m already, freaking out. I love you, Em, but if you truly loved me, then you would wait as long as it takes until I was ready.” Emerald sighed, rubbing her face with both her hands. She looked like she wasn’t taking this very well either. _

_ “Ruby, calm down. Don’t make a scene. Let’s just end this on good terms, okay? We can still be friends right? I just can’t do this anymore. I’m tired of waiting.”  _ Get out of here, Ruby. You gotta get out. Get out! Get! Out!  _ She was freaking out, unable to keep track of her heart rate anymore and she felt like she wasn’t getting enough air in her lungs. Tears started spilling from her silver orbs much to Emerald’s surprise. “Rubes…” When the darker skinned teen reached for her hand, the raven-red head jerked it away as if the contact would have burned her.  _

_ “Don’t touch me. I gotta get out of here. Shit, I can’t breathe. No, no, no. No this is over Em. I don’t want any of this left. It takes time for an anxiety disorder to get better, it doesn’t just happen after a month or two. It takes years and, you know, maybe if you were patient enough to stick around it would have all been worth the wait. You’re the one who’s leaving, not me. I was fully committed to us, but now that I see that you aren’t we might as well just never associate with each other anymore.”  _

_ “I don’t think the wait would be worth it Rubes.” The younger girl felt the blow deep down in her stomach. That one really hurt, making more tears stream down her cheeks.  _ She means that  _ you _ aren’t worth it. You hear that? You’re  _ worthless _ !  _ Emerald instantly realized what she had said and a slight look of panic crossed her features. “Shit babe, I-I didn’t mean it that w-” _

_ “Bullshit, y-you meant every word.” Ruby rasped through a small sob. “I’m leaving, just stay away from me. You’ve d-done enough damage.” She squeaked, shooting out of her side of the booth.  _

_ “Ruby-” Emerald went to get up only to shoot back into her seat.  _

_ “I said stay away from me!” The crimsoness growled. She rarely showed such anger, but right now she didn’t care. She needed to get out, before she passed out and made a bigger scene in the diner. Without a second thought, Ruby sped out of the establishment as fast as she possibly could while being completely overtaken by panic.    _

 

A wet tongue lapped at her face in quick licks, saliva being spread all over her cheek. With a long, groggy groan Ruby reached up to push Zwei away so maybe he would stop the slippery assault. The sleeping adult finally got him to stop long enough for her to open her eyes and look at him quizzically. “What do you want-?” That’s when she noticed the buzzing noise coming from her jacket. A hand wiped away her companion’s slobber as she turned over and fished her communication device from the article of clothing. Checking the caller ID let her know that it was dear old Yang. “Hello?” 

“Hey Sis!” The excited Yang screeched through the phone loud enough that her younger sister had to move her ear away from the phone for a second. “Are you here, yet? Oh please, oh please, tell me you’re here already!” 

“I’m here already.” 

“Really!?” 

“No.”

“Aww, but you said-” The older woman started to whine, much to Ruby amusement. 

“Yang, I’m just kidding. I’ve been here for hours.” Ruby chuckled, sitting up to give Zwei an affectionate pet along his back. 

“Don’t joke around that! I’ve been waiting ever since your stuff arrived last week!” Yang complained loudly and Ruby could just barely hear someone whisper to Yang in a scolding manner. “Anyway, I’m not busy with classes today. So, I’ve just been spending time with all my friends. You should come and meet up with us! They’re really cool, I promise.” 

“Uh, I-I don’t know Sis, meeting new people isn’t really my forte…” The raven-red head replied unsurely. 

“Oh c’mon, they’ll like you! You and Jaune are both gigantic geeks so you two should get along great together.” 

“Hey, I am  _ not _ a gigantic geek!” A male voice said clearly over the phone. 

“Yang…” Ruby voice was now one of warning. “Am I on speaker?” 

“Yes.” 

“How dare you.” She shook her head, running her fingers through her hair so that it would look a little less messy. “Where are you anyway?” 

“We’re at the park.” 

“A park, huh-woah!” Zwei tackled her, attacking her face with excited whimpering and licking. “Ew, Zwei you’re getting slobber all over me! Down, boy.” Finally, the corgi got off of her. 

“Zwei’s with you too?” Yang sounded excited again. 

“Of course he’s with me. I couldn’t leave him at the cabin without anyone there are you insane?”

“Probably.” 

“I agree.” 

“Hey, bring Zwei with you to the park. It’s fine for him to be here, lots of people play with their pets here.” Ruby gasped and covered Zwei’s ears, much to his confusion.

“Don’t you dare call Zwei the P-word! He is my baby, not some  _ pet _ !” Ruby growled.

“Sorry, sorry. Keep forgetting that you’re a huge animal lover.” Yang said apologetically. 

“And don’t you forget that. Calling Zwei a ‘pet’ is equivalent to saying he’s a ‘bad dog’, but fine I’ll meet you guys at the park. What’s it called?” 

“Vale City park. You can basically walk here from the house.” 

“Okay, see you then.” 

“Bye, I love you Sis!” 

“Love you too. Bye.” With a long sigh, she hung up her phone and prepared for the walk to the park. Ruby would not say such things out loud, because if she were, Zwei would go absolutely nuts. Putting on her jacket she slipped on her shoes before looking around for Zwei’s leash, which was in one of the suitcases she had brought that day. The very instant the lead was drawn out of the luggage, the corgi was jumping up and down, tackling Ruby in an attempt to get her to hurry up so they could go for a walk. 

The two walked down, Ruby struggling not to trip from the way Zwei was jumping onto her legs as she walked, they made it to the front door. Clicking on the lead, they went outside and the teen made sure to lock the door behind her. “So, Zwei. You ready to go and see Yang at the  _ park _ ?” She emphasized so that the young canine would wag his tail with excitement. “I know, you’re excited. I am too. Only, not so excited to be meeting her friends. You know how I am with meeting new people.” The corgi responded with a knowing groan that mirrored his owner’s.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please say so in the comments so I know how you feel and will work more on it. I personally really like it so far, but that is just me. Also if you haven't read my other fic, seriously go check it out, you might like it.


End file.
